Imposibilidades
by Hanaka.Ayami
Summary: Imposibilidades: El Hokage y la ninja medico descubren que debieron terminar juntos (Post Guerra, ubicado en Boruto)
1. 01

Notas: Después de muchos años que finalizo el manga de Naruto heme aqui escribiendo un fanfiction y mas un Narusaku,Espero les guste, esta historia se ubica en Boruto

* * *

IMPOSIBILIDADES

DONDE EL PROTAGONISTA CONSIGUE A LA CHICA

Este era el por siempre felices, él se había casado con la chica que desde que tenía uso de razón siempre lo había amado, aquella chica que siempre lo observo silenciosamente mientras pedía por su bienestar en cada etapa de su vida. Tenía una hermosa familia, dos hermosos hijos con las características de ambos progenitores perfectamente mezcladas, era el Hokage, había logrado cada una de las metas que se había propuesto y cumplió el deseo que su madre había deseado en sus últimos suspiros de vida.

Cada uno de sus amigos había logrado sus objetivos y eran destacables en su especialidad.

Sakura Por su parte había cumplido su sueño de niña, casarse con el hombre que había amado toda su vida y le había brindado el hogar que él había perdido, en su vientre renació el fruto del clan uchiha, una hermosa niña con todos los rasgos dominantes de la familia de su padre.

Ese era el por siempre felices que merecían después del dolor de la guerra.

Ella era la mejor ninja medico de su generación.

Él era el héroe de guerra que acabó con el odio de todas las generaciones pasadas.

Estas eran sus felices vidas y el desenlace a todo sufrimiento.

Sakura pese a no provenir de ningún clan ni ser bendecida con ningún gen poderoso habría logrado destacar entre todas las ninjas.

Naruto pese a ser repudiado por ser el portador del zorro era el más amado de todos.

Definitivamente este es el fueron felices que merecían

Pero ¿por qué a pesar de todos sus logros, de tener una hermosa familia no se sentían tan felices como deberían sentirse? ¿A caso los engañaron con la recompensa?, aquella dichosa felicidad que experimentarían una vez superaran todas su dificultades, que valdría cada herida, lagrima y cada perdida. ¿Por qué aquella felicidad era tan insípida a comparación de la que deseaban obtener en realidad?. ¿Ambos eran tan egoístas de haber deseado una felicidad plena?

Naruto pasaba la mayoría de su tiempo en su oficina, el poco tiempo que lograba pasar con su familia no era tan apreciado por su hijo y no podía disfrutarlo del todo, su esposa, había renunciado a todo para cuidar de sus hijos y la distancia entre los dos fue marcándose sutilmente, todo giraba en torno a los niños pero jamás en ambos, el dormitorio que compartía con su amada esposa era únicamente habitado por ella y los objetos de él que funcionaban como una especie de fantasma para recordar su presencia sin estar allí, ya que para evitar perturbar a Hinata con sus llegadas tardes y optimizar su descanso él dormía siempre en el sofá, mueble que se había convertido en su sitio favorito para dormir, hinata era su apoyo, sí, pero Naruto sentía que necesitaba un poco más, su nobleza impedía que se manifestara, él sabía que ella hacia todo lo posible por él y la familia, sin embargo dentro de la calidez de su corazón, un pequeño vacío comenzó a crearse, tan pequeño como un grano de arena, pero lo suficientemente pesado para hacerlo dudar de todo lo que poseía, sentía que el amor, sobre todo el apoyo que obtenía de su esposa no era suficiente para cubrir aquel pequeño vacío.

Sakura había criado estupendamente a su pequeña hija sola sin la figura paterna presente, Sakura se había consagrado completamente a ella, ya que era lo más preciado para ambos, el futuro del clan en sí, pese a que la crianza de Sarada no fue fácil, Sakura logró continuar con su carrera, no solo era medico ninja sino que también ideó la especialidad para el tratamiento de las enfermedades mentales a causa del trauma de la guerra, especialmente en los niños, ella había visto de primera mano en sus compañeros de equipo y rivales como la salud mental de los niños era un tema poco conocido pero que dejaba grandes secuelas. Sin embargo, pese a ser una excelente madre y médico, sentía como poco a poco la ausencia de su esposo la devoraba llevándola a sentir una soledad indescriptible, si, ella amaba al uchiha y él le había entregado su alma, pero su fidelidad no bastaba, con el paso de los años sintió que su vida entorno a él era cíclica, siempre pasaban años esperándolo, solo para compartir unos pequeños instantes de felicidad que debían ser suficientes mientras él viajaba nuevamente por muchos años más.

Ese era el felices por siempre que habían obtenido, que según la realidad que vivían y todos a su alrededor era la felicidad infinita.

Naruto finalizó una tanda de trabajo y le esperaban cinco más, estaba de nuevo al borde del colapso pero aun debía que atender algunos asuntos, técnicamente la jornada laboral ya había terminado, pero él no se rendiría, unos pequeños golpes sonaron y ante su silencio, su puerta se abrió, el continuaba concentrado en su labor, sabía que quien había ingresado era enteramente de su confianza, era Sakura, quien le había ayudado a agilizar parte del papeleo del hospital y justo llegaba para dejarlo listo para Shikamaru, Naruto estaba tan absorbido por su trabajo que ni se inmuto ante su presencia, ambos estaban concentrados en su labor, pero no espero escuchar su voz con tal afirmación

-Estas agotado- Dijo la médico ninja, haciéndolo tomar una pausa por primera vez en muchas horas para mirarla por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

\- Ya sabes cómo es esto Sakura –chan- Sonreía, siempre verla le causaba alegría, brindándole una sonrisa sin importar la situación

\- Lo sé, pero aun el Hokage debe descansar, es bueno que duermas un par de horas en casa- Sakura le decía un poco preocupada analizando detalladamente su trabajo de nunca acabar, los envases de ramen, los de gaseosa vacíos y acumulados a un lado de su escritorio, ella suspiró y ayudo a recoger el desorden que se veía a simple vista

\- Gracias Sakura –chan- Naruto sonreía rascándose la nuca como niño pequeño, los años podrían pasar pero su interacción seria la misma. Sakura había terminado de recoger el desorden y había acomodado los papeles cuando se percató del sutil tambaleo del Hokage, al ver su inconfundible sonrisa pudo notar la sombra bajo sus ojos que contrastaban con su carismática sonrisa.

-Estas al borde del colapso- susurró, años anteriores eso lo habría dicho gritando seguido de un golpe, pero ahora ella no se atrevía a tocarlo, Naruto se encontraba completamente lejos de su alcance, sin darse cuenta una barrera entre ellos se había formado y jamás se había esforzado en superarla, sin embargo al darse cuenta de su estado su cuerpo se movió con ágil gracia para arrodillarse a su lado y como buena medico revisar muy bien su semblante, por alguna razón aquella cercanía la estremecía. Naruto por primera vez en años se sintió nervioso por la cercanía de una mujer, por un segundo tenia de nuevo 16 años y el percibir el aroma de Sakura le evocaba aquel amor juvenil que sintió, naruto se fijó en su rostro, no se había dado cuenta del paso del tiempo hasta que la vio, su rostro era hermoso pero ya no tenía aquellos rasgos juveniles e inmaduros de la última vez que la observo a aquella distancia, sus ojos verdes seguían con aquella intensidad solo que lucían menos vibrantes por la experiencia adquirida. Por su parte Sakura, veía que aquel joven de carismática sonrisa ya no era un niño, la seriedad de llevar todo el peso de la aldea había perfilado aún más su rostro dándole una atractiva madurez a sus rasgos y su cabello que solía ser alborotado era mucho más corto y elegante digno de un mandatario.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos observándose creyendo que el tiempo se había detenido para ambos, cuando en realidad el tiempo seguía fluyendo y ellos eran los inmóviles, admirando al otro ser, aquel que había estado presente pero que habían ignorado por muchos años.

Naruto viendo su rostro de preocupación finalmente le respondió sin romper el contacto visual que había entre el azul del cielo y el verde del mar –Está bajo control- Aquella frase solo preocupo a la mujer de cabellos de cerezo, quien redujo mucho más la distancia entre ambos, colocando gentilmente su mano sobre la frente de aquel inquebrantable hombre, haciendo que su chacra curativo fluyera a través de su cuerpo revitalizando, aquel adolorido ser. Él podía sentir la calidez de su mano y la frescura de su chacra expandiéndose por todo su cuerpo como una gentil caricia relajando y quitando todo el cansancio y la tensión de cada célula.

Sakura veía como aquella sombra que se había formado bajo sus orbes azules desaparecía y la sutil palidez de su rostro retomaba aquel cándido color que siempre lo acompañaba. Sin embargo no podía evitar el percibir con su mano, su sien, aquella frente cálida le causaba un cosquilleo en su mano que se propagaba en su cuerpo como si fuese ella quien estuviese recibiendo algún tratamiento.

Habían olvidado la última vez que sus cuerpos se habían tocado, probablemente en su misión en la luna cuando ella lo curó, pero esta vez era diferente, ambos estaban conscientes del contacto y de lo que ocurría más allá de la curación que ella le brindaba, percibían una sensación extraña, como si fuese algo que jamás hubiesen experimentado pero a la vez era tan entrañable como si fuera una sensación de toda la vida.

Aunque ella ya había terminado de alivianar su fatiga sus dedos continuaban posados sobre su frente. Ninguno emitía palabra alguna. Seguían fascinados con aquella sensación tan sutil pero tan agradable para ambos, fue el ruido de la calle el que los despertó de aquel trance, ella separó rápidamente su mano pero fue capturada por la de él, se vieron fijamente por un par de segundos más, cuando se separaron realmente.

Aquella simple acción les dijo mucho más que lo que toda una conversación pudiera brindar.

-Gracias Sakura-chan- Dijo Naruto recobrando su compostura sin lograr disimular del todo la impresión que tenía.

-Es mi deber- Respondió ella con la misma emoción, aunque sus frases eran normales y sus rostros recuperaban aquel semblante serio y monótono de minutos previos, sus miradas estaban llenas de sorpresa y de curiosidad, con una chispa de vitalidad encendida, habían descubierto algo importante. Que no se atreverían a pensar ni mucho menos pronunciar.

* * *

FIN?

Gracias por leer


	2. 02

Notas: Me sorprende que esté continuando la historia,en medida es gracias al review que recibí, muchas gracias, eso me animó a darle continuidad al relato, les comparto un nuevo fragmento

* * *

La noche transcurría lentamente, cada vez eran menos las luces encendidas de las edificaciones, poco a poco la ciudad se sumía en el sueño, incluso la vida nocturna. Naruto había decido hacer caso a la recomendación de Sakura, misma suplica que horas atrás todos le habían dado, pero solo le había concedido a ella. Aun meditabundo por aquella nostálgica y cálida sensación, decidió entregarse a la calidez de su esposa, esta vez había rechazado la idea de dormir en el sofá y sorprendió a Hinata, recostándose en la cama de ambos, abrazándola dulcemente como si ella fuese la cura de todos sus quebrantos, se permitió disfrutar de su compañía de sentir los latidos de su corazón, de percibir su aroma, en aquel abrazo sus cuerpos encajaban naturalmente , él podía sentir el amor que le profesaba, ella era su hogar, la persona que siempre lo esperaría, nada había cambiado, abrazarla ahora le transmitía el mismo amor que cuando eran unos adolescentes, ella era calma. Sin embargo, Naruto no entendía, como era posible que el simple roce de sakura, despertara sensaciones que nunca creyó podría sentir de nuevo, aquel enamoramiento juvenil que le había atribuido a la competencia con Sasuke, era aquello a lo que podía relacionar aquellas sensaciones que lo estaban perturbando. Sentía la adrenalina como si fuera a su primera misión, un cosquilleo recorría su cuerpo al recordar su tacto, como si fuera a aprender una nueva técnica del sabio pervertido, la mirada que compartieron lo incitaba a querer descubrir todo un nuevo universo que había dejado de contemplar, la vitalidad de aquellos sentimientos invadían su ser, como si despertara de un eterno letargo que lo había dominado.

Abrazó aún más fuerte a su amada esposa al comprender lo que ocurría, era demasiado tarde, él había formado su familia y abrazaba a la persona que había elegido para compartir su vida. Sonrió ante el predicamento que se encontraba, se sentía realmente vivo, había cometido errores, descubrió a sus 32 años quien era la persona que más amaba en este mundo, la misma persona que amo a sus 12 años, entendió que los sentimientos humanos son complicados pero los verdaderos permanecen aunque sean desterrados por otros similares. Él era un adulto, tenía responsabilidades, no podía cambiar las cosas, pero realmente se sentía feliz por descubrir algo que siempre había sentido, un sentimiento que solo le pertenecía a él y sabía que era correspondido, aun si jamás se repitiera aquella noche, en su corazón estaría ella y aquellos instantes donde tuvieron consciencia de sus sentimientos recíprocos, recrearlos en su memoria seria su deleite personal, su tesoro.

Sakura por su parte, estaba en el cuarto de su hija, acariciando su frente y velando por unos minutos de su sueño, era un hábito que tenía desde que nació, era el ser más importante para ella y verla descansar antes de finalizar su día, era la señal de que todo lo que había hecho era lo correcto. Acomodó un mechón tan negro como la noche que cruzaba su rostro. Aun se sorprendía que tan bella hija fuera el fruto de su amor con Sasuke, nunca en sus sueños de niña, imagino que su hija fuera tan perfecta, tal vez, el destino había cumplido su sueño de estar con Sasuke solo porque Sarada debía nacer, suspiró, besó a su niña en la frente y se dirigió a su habitación.

Tocó su mano, justo en la parte donde la mano de Naruto la había sujetado, aquella acción por parte de él le revelo tantas cosas, seguía preocupándose por ella como en sus días de juventud, aquella sonrisa amorosa que le brindaba solo a ella cuando decía amarla había reaparecido dándole el mismo mensaje, sus ojos azules se iluminaron cuando ella los miro fijamente, y ella se encontró perdida en su mirada, como si estuviera viendo el horizonte donde el mar y el cielo se funden en uno solo. El sujetarla de su mano, le envió miles de sensaciones indescriptibles crepitando por su cuerpo, Sasuke jamás se precipitaría desesperadamente en sujetar su mano, Naruto lo hizo como si su vida dependiera de ello, nuevamente ella vio a aquel chico que desde niño había jurado amarla, Su corazón se encogio del dolor, muy tarde se había dado cuenta que Naruto la amaba eternamente y que el amor verdadero es constante, es cálido, permanente, el amor que le profesaba Sasuke no poseía ninguna de aquellas cualidades.

Sakura acerco aquella mano a su pecho cobijándola con la otra, un par de lágrimas recorrieron su rostro, no se arrepentía de tener a Sarada, pero su corazón le dolía al saber que había tomado siempre las decisiones incorrectas, su rol de mártir para salvar a Sasuke era innecesario, el seguía viajando por el mundo como si estuviera solo.

Sakura con aquellos pensamientos en su mente se había recostado en su gran solitaria y fría cama, en medio de la penumbra veía sin mirar hacia el techo, su tristeza de unos instantes se había desvanecido, al recordar aquel breve y sutil momento con Naruto, la soledad que la invadía cada noche esta vez fue reemplazada por aquella felicidad de sentirse amada por la misma persona más de una década después, quería ser egoísta por un segundo, sabía que ella no tenía méritos para que él la siguiera amando, pero aquel gesto le demostraba que el tiempo no habia trascurrido para los sentimientos de Naruto y que desde su adolescencia sus sentimientos realmente pertenecían a él, era egoísta al permitirse disfrutar de lo que sentía, no eran jóvenes, ambos habían elegido a sus familias y tenían responsabilidades, Sin embargo aquellos sentimientos y pensamientos solo le pertenecían a ella, serian su escape a su solitaria vida.

* * *

Gracias por leer


End file.
